stre s s
by garekinclong
Summary: Luki kedatangan tamu yang bahkan tak pernah ia temui. [Yuuma/Luki]


**[ stre s s ]**

Semua karakter Vocaloid bukan punya saya. Fiksi ini dikarang **garekinclong** demi asupan pribadi sekaligus pelarian.

 **Yuuma** (VY2) / Megurine **Luki**.

 _Enjoy_!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Mas Luki, ada tamu!"

Kala Megurine Luki masih bebersih kamar lantaran di Minggu pagi adalah suatu hal wajib untuk membersihkan segala sesuatu sebelum menyambut hari Senin, Megurine Luka—adiknya—membuka pintu kamar dalam balutan kaos santai dan celana pendek.

Sementara Luki yang telanjang dada namun memakai boxer, mengerang pelan.

"Aduh, siapa, sih, yang cari gara-gara di hari Minggu?" ujarnya, beranjak berdiri seusai membersihkan kolong kasur.

"Mentang-mentang mantan preman, langsung main hakim kalau yang datengin itu musuh sebelah sekolah, ya?" Luka bersedekap dengan punggung menyender daun pintu, sedikit geleng-geleng pada sifat temperamental kangmas satu-satunya ini, "Sudah, sana temuin dulu. Beres-beres bisa dilanjutin nanti, 'kan? Toh juga sudah bersih begini."

"Hsssh, ya, ya. Mas boleh minta tolong buangin kantong ini?"

"Iya. Kasian, tuh, tamunya. Padahal dandanannya cakep begitu, kenapa malah nemuin Mas, ya? Bukan Adek."

"Hah?"

Kantong plastik sudah berpindah tangan dari tangan maskulin ke tangan kurus panjang khas wanita. Jarak umur mereka berdua hanya terpaut dua tahun, dimana Luki sebagai anak pertama sekaligus kakak dari Luka.

Di hari Minggu, ayah ibu Megurine sering pergi berdua entah kemana—mereka masih ingin merasakan indahnya cinta tanpa diganggu buah hati karena jiwa muda tak mudah redup. Luki dan Luka hanya mampu uring-uringan di rumah, atau pergi keluar dalam rangka membunuh waktu.

Hari ini, mereka lebih memilih membersihkan rumah sebagai acara rutin mingguan. Setelah itu, mereka baru memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.

Kembali ke awal, Luki masih terpaku di kamar meski Luka sudah melaksanakan permintaan untuk membuang sekantong sampah.

"Dandan cakep?"

Daripada ambil pusing kelamaan, lebih baik Luki bergegas untuk memakai kaos sembarang sebagai bentuk kesopanan tuan rumah kala menjamu tamunya.

…Apa benar tamu itu mencari Luki?

Kalau iya, wow. Jarang-jarang ada yang mencarinya sampai berkunjung ke rumah. Paling-paling, sms dan _chat_ media sosial agar Luki keluar dari kediaman Megurine untuk berkumpul di suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Yang pertama ia tebak sebelum mata mengetahui siapa gerangan yang mencarinya adalah seorang wanita. Tetapi pikiran itu ditepis mengingat perkataan Luka terkait 'padahal dandanannya cakep begitu, kenapa nemuin Mas, ya?'.

Oh. Berarti lelaki.

Memasuki ruang tamu, Luki sempat berhenti di ambang penyambung ruangan tamu dengan ruangan keluarga. Ada wajah asing yang menduduki sofa dengan posisi formal, mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang tanpa dasi dan celana keki gelap.

Surai merah muda yang senada dengannya namun lebih terang miliknya ketimbang si tamu, membuat Luki kepikiran lama sekali.

' _Siapa, sih? Kok aku lupa,_ '

Kakinya lumayan pegal karena bolak-balik menyapu dari sudut ke sudut ruangan, jadilah ia tak mau berpikir dalam posisi berdiri. Luki menyegerakan diri duduk berseberangan dengan si tamu.

"Katanya mencariku, ya? Tapi… siapa kau?"

Luki main cerocos sebelum si tamu sempat angkat bicara.

"Yuuma. Aku Yuuma, Megurine Luki," sang lawan bicara memperkenalkan diri, "…tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau lupa padaku begini."

"Hah? Lupa bagaimana? Maksudku—" Luki semakin bingung, kepalanya digaruk walau sekadar gestur keheranan, "…aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Apa kita pernah bertemu? Atau bagaimana? Oh, atau kau pernah kupukul pasca tawuran dua tahun yang lalu!?"

"Kita belum pernah bertemu secara langsung. Ini kali pertama kita bicara empat mata."

"Hah? Kok bisa?"

Semuanya terasa ganjil. Kalau tidak pernah bertemu, berarti maklum saja, 'kan, jika Luki tidak mengetahui siapa orang ini? Dan bagaimana caranya orang ini tahu tentang Luki sementara mereka berdua tak pernah bertegur sapa?

" _Stalker_!?" Luki mengambil kesimpulan cepat, termakan film-film barat, " _Stalker_ , ya!? Ya ampun—"

Ancang-ancang pose siap memukul sekali tonjok, Yuuma malah tertawa melihat sikap panik Luki yang kelewat main hakim sendiri.

"Kenapa malah tertawa!? Aku serius, apa kau seorang _stalker_?" Luki semakin geram, sedikit mengendurkan kepalan tangan yang mulanya spontanitas.

"…Aku sedih, tahu. Kupikir kau bakal ingat, tapi yang kudapatkan malah tuduhan ' _stalker_ '. Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku tak mengunjungi rumahmu."

Sedih? Ahh—memang, seusai tertawa kecil, raut rupa berubah beringsut. Kedut antara alis semakin terlihat, tatapannya pun hampa.

Apa Luki salah merespon, ya?

"Uh, uhh, Y-Yuuma," Luki meneguk ludah, sikapnya mendadak lunak. Ia tak mau membuat orang asing ini sedih di dalam ruangan, dan kemungkinan besar ia akan dituduh yang bukan-bukan oleh Luka, "…mungkin kau bisa cerita dulu. Aku orangnya mudah lupa, jadi…"

"Tidak mau. Itu memalukan, baik bagiku maupun dirimu."

"Supaya aku ingat!"

"Serius? Benar-benar memalukan, lho," Yuuma mencoba meyakinkan Luki, tatapan tajam penuh arti, tak mau Luki salah asumsi.

"Tidak masalah. Yang penting buat aku ingat dulu."

"Bagaimana jika kita bicara secara privasi di kamarmu? Aku tak mau adik perempuanmu salah dengar," Yuuma berpendapat untuk pindah tempat. Rasanya tak nyaman membicarakan 'sesuatu' di ruang terbuka.

"….Baiklah. Mumpung aku selesai membersihkan kamarku, juga."

Keduanya mangkir dari ruang tamu. Yuuma menyamakan langkah dengan Luki sebagai _tour guide_ di kediaman Megurine dalam tujuan 'kamar pribadi Luki'.

 **BLAM**. Keduanya sudah memasuki ruangan. Kamar Luki terlihat rapi dengan perabotan yang diatur berjajar sedemikian rupa serta debu kotoran yang sudah ia singkirkan sepanjang pagi.

"Jadi?"

"Aku akan mengenalkan diriku secara detail," Yuuma mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir kasur, bersebelahan dengan Luki.

"Namaku Yuuma, umurku 20 tahun. Magang di perusahaan X," Yuuma berhenti bicara, sementara Luki membandingkan diri jika ternyata dirinya lebih muda—Luki masih kelas 3 SMA, omong-omong.

"Terus? Kalau kau sudah bekerja kenapa bisa sampai mengenalku?"

"Aku punya nama samaran VY2 dalam situs online."

"Lalu…?"

"Situs _gay_."

Luki berhenti bertanya lebih lanjut karena kekagetannya mendominasi pikiran.

"O-Oohh, t-terus?" _kenapa dia mulai cerita aneh-aneh?_ , perasaan Luki makin tidak karuan. Ia takut sekaligus kepo. Masalahnya, ia belum menemukan inti dari kenapa Yuuma bisa bertandang ke rumahnya.

"…Kau masih belum ingat? Ya ampun," Yuuma mendecak pelan, tubuhnya dibangkitkan—dan berdiri di hadapan Luki.

Kedua lututnya diciumkan pada lantai, sementara tangan mulai menyentuh kedua paha Luki.

Luki histeris, tentu saja.

"YUUMA!?" pekiknya nyaring, mencoba mendorong dada Yuuma mengenakan telapak kaki. Keringat mulai membanjiri sekujur tubuh, nyawanya berkurang karena hal-hal di luar nalar terus bertambah dalam pikiran.

"Aku kemari untuk bekerja, menjadi pekerja sampingan," Yuuma yang sempat terjatuh ke belakang, memberanikan diri mendekati Luki, "seminggu yang lalu aku mendapat _order_ atas nama Megurine Luki dengan alamat tertera."

"Pekerja sampingan apa?! _Order_ apa?!"

" _Order_ apa katamu? Tentu saja—"

Yuuma melepas tiga kancing teratas dari kemejanya, kemudian menahan kedua paha agar tak beranjak pergi. Luki beberapa kali mendorong dahi serta bahu, namun naas, pegangan itu kelewat erat. Pasti di kulit yang hanya terlapisi boxer ini sudah tercap warna kemerahan berbentuk cengkeraman khas telapak tangan.

"—pelayanan sebagai pacar rentalan."

Sebelum kejadian berkelanjutan berlangsung, Luki baru teringat kalau seminggu yang lalu dirinya agak stress karena pacarnya mengambil keputusan sepihak untuk berpisah. Pikirannya agak kacau, jadi ia berselancar di internet sampai menemukan situs yang aneh-aneh.

Kemudian, Luki tak mengingat apa yang otak gilanya pikirkan karena tangannya mulai menakan _klik_ serta mengetik tanpa kesadaran penuh.

Oh, ya. Sedari Luka disuruh membuang sampah, Luka sudah pergi dari rumah karena berencana belanja bersama teman-temannya.

Jadi mereka berdua—Yuuma dan Luki—sendirian di kediaman Megurine, hm?

* * *

 **a/n** : ….nggak mau berkata banyak. Ini fiksi murni pelarian dari dedlen celeng. Ambil pair yuuma/luki karena kepengen homo.

Plotnya ngaco abis. Menyimpang dari ide, tapi ya sudahlah.

Mohon maaf untuk adegan nyerempet dan segala kekurangan. Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
